Peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) communication links include short serial communication links, which may be used to connect peripheral devices to a computer or to connect servers, for example. PCIe communication links generally conform to a PCIe standard, which establishes a standard layout for a PCIe standard bus and correspondingly a PCIe connector that may be included in peripheral devices. The PCIe standard is used throughout the computer industry and provides interchangeability of peripheral devices as well as establishes design criteria used in the development of peripheral devices.
Active optical cables (AOC) may be used in PCIe communication links. For example, an AOC may be implemented to connect two PCIe cards. The AOC may include an optical transmitter, an optical fiber, and an optical receiver. When implemented in a PCIe communication link, the optical transmitter may receive an electrical signal from a PCIe transmitter, convert the electrical signal to an optical signal representative of the electrical signal, and communicate the optical signal along the optical fiber. The optical receiver may receive the optical signal, convert it to an electrical signal, and communicate the electrical signal to a PCIe receiver.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.